Bridget Learns the Truth
by mystic queen
Summary: didn't you read the title?! it's about my take on what would(or SHOULD)happen when bridget finds out that deacon got brooke pregnant. rated R for language you'd NEVER hear on tv!! R/R
1. Prolouge

disclaimer-my last name ain't bell, so i don't own anything.  
  
this story is a long time coming. besides, ya need some more stories over at the bold and the beautiful section,lol. this is,of course, my take on what would happen if 1)they allowed these types of cuss words on tv,lol and 2)my way of having brooke get what she deserves(at least a little) for doing what she did to her own daughter.  
  
let's get started shall we?  
  
oh,yeah, if you've read any of my other stories then you know that i don't capatilize. if you haven't, GO READ THEM!!  
  
Bridget forrester-sharpe was sitting on the couch in her living room watching television. she looked up at the clock, 12:45.  
  
'hmm, that's weird.' she thought. 'i didn't think they'd have deacon working this late over at forrester.' she shrugged it off,though.  
  
when her husband got home bridget had planned a nice romantic evening. they hadn't been being as intimate with each other as they had...it was weird to bridget, because they stopped having sex as much after deacon got back from his business meeting in las vegas.  
  
yeah, there was that one night at the lair before he had gotten hired over at forrester as head of promotions, up on the roof where they had eaten dinner and danced and he'd bought her a beautiful white fur coat.  
  
bridget got off the couch and walked into the bedroom, and opened the closet to look at the coat-again. ever since deacon had surprised her with it she loved modeling it around the house or just touching the sleeve. seeing that coat reminded bridget of how happy she was in her marriage.  
  
sure,she was only 18 and was a freshman in college AND married, but that didn't matter because she loved deacon. she fought for him,fought her entire family, her mom,dad,brothers, and she had won. she had proved that deacon loved her and ONLY her....  
  
yeah, there was the beginning of her marriage, when she found out that deacon had only married her to stay close to his son and amber, who he was in love with, but that's what got her through.  
  
he WAS in love with her, past tense.  
  
she was so hurt that she jumped in the car and got into an accident which could've killed her, but who was there by her side,making sure that she recovered so he could beg for her forgiveness?  
  
deacon.  
  
then there was the middle of their marriage, when,after a LOT of pushing from her mother, deacon took bridget up to the forrester cabin up in big bear and asked for a divorce. he thought he was holding her back from being a doctor like she wanted, but that didn't work, even after he told her that he'd had an affair. he had begged for another chance, because he learned how much he really DID love her, and how much he DID love being married to her. but she had no idea...  
  
no idea that the man she loved most in the world, and the woman who had brought her into the world would betray her the way they did.  
  
R/R-more coming, maybe as soon as tonight! 


	2. Bridget Learns

A/N-okay, i know that i said that more would be up the next day, but i got sleepy, so here's chapter 2!oh yeah, pay no attention to recent events, at this point no one but amber and megan know that brooke is preggers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
when deacon finally got home he found bridget asleep on the couch with the tv still going. he pushed back her strawberry blond hair and kissed her forehead. she stirred, then opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of her husband.  
  
"hey,you."she said, smiling.  
  
"hey. let's get you to bed,huh?"deacon replied. she nodded and stood up,then deacon picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.  
  
"what time is it?"  
  
"late."  
  
"what did they have you doing at forrester that took you so long?"  
  
"hey,don't worry about it. i leave my work at work,and when i come home, i come home to my wife. okay?"  
  
"okay."bridget got under the covers and turned to see deacon hang his coat in the closet and open the door to leave. "honey, where are you going?"  
  
"i'm just going out to get some air."  
  
"you're not going out to smoke,are you?"  
  
"no, i'm just going out to clear my head. i won't be gone long."  
  
"well...okay."she said, and watched as he left the room.  
  
deacon opened the front door and walked outside. he walked down to the small cliff that seperated their house from the beach and looked out to the dark, purplish-blue sky and sighed deeply.  
  
"i'm doing this for you brooke, for you and our baby. no one can ever know, and we can't hurt bridget, no matter what megan says. i'm committed to my wife, and it'll stay that way."  
  
this whole situation was a mess. deacon loved his wife, but he was in love with,and was about to have a child by her mother. everytime he thought about the situation,he got the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'how can i make love to my wife when all i can think about is brooke?' he thought. but he and brooke had formulated a plan, and no one would ever know that the baby brooke was carrying was his. they couldn't. he'd just have to make bridget even more of a priority.  
  
and work didn't help. he had to go to forrester everyday as head of promotions, and he had to report to brooke once a week for a meeting. megan said that the room crackled when the two of them were together, but they'd just have to learn how to control it.  
  
they had to.  
  
the next day was a saturday, and deacon had the day off. bridget wanted to surprise him and take him up to the cabin for the weekend. they got packed, and when they were heading to the car deacon's cell phone rang. bridget groaned.  
  
"baby, just let the voice mail answer it."  
  
"it might be important. i'll just be a minute."bridget sighed and flopped on the couch,and deacon went outside and walked down near the beach. "hello?"  
  
"deacon," it was brooke.  
  
"hey, is anything wrong with the baby?"  
  
"no, no we're fine. are you busy? we'd really love to see you."deacon was torn. spend the weekend with his wife or go to see the mother of his child? he decided that he and bridget could go up to the cabin anytime and chose to go see brooke.  
  
"yeah, i'll be right over."  
  
"what about bridget?"  
  
"i'll think of something. i'll tell her i'm going over to forrester,some promotions thing."  
  
"...i hate that you have to lie to her."  
  
" i know, me too. i'll be there soon."he said, and hung up because people on soaps don't say 'bye'. when he went back in the house, bridget was flipping through a magazine, playing with her hair.  
  
"you ready?"  
  
"uh,actually, we're gonna have to re-schedule."  
  
"why?"  
  
"that was forrester. i have to go over there." she sighed.  
  
"promotions stuff?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"well, alright. i'll stay here then. i love you."  
  
"love you too." they kissed and he left in his car. bridget turned on the tv and started flipping through channels for about a half hour when an idea came to her.  
  
"hmm, i guess i'll go and see my mom."she said, got in her car and left.  
  
~brooke's house~  
  
deacon arrived at brooke's and went in. the door was already open because people on soaps don't lock their doors, especially rich people.  
  
"brooke?"deacon called.  
  
"i'm in here."she called from the living room. deacon entered to see brooke dressed in a long pale pink satin gown that accuented her pregnant belly. she smiled at the sight of him.  
  
"i kinda stole this from forrester. how do i look?"she said,turning so he could see the whole gown.  
  
"you look beautiful,absolutely beautiful."he said,returning her smile and walking over to her.  
  
they probably kissed but i'm not writing that in because i think brooke and deacon are gross together. ahem.  
  
brooke took deacon by his cheating,no-good hand and lead him up the stairs to her bedroom, cuz that's what whore's who sleep with their daughter's husbands do,and they said a bunch of mushy crap and probably kissed and had sex but i don't wanna give you that mental picture. after they were done, they basked in the afterglow of the gross thing they just did, and they decided to get dressed and watch tv, so brooke put back on the nightgown and deacon put on a pair of jeans and nothing else,which would probably be sexy if he hadn't just had sex with his mother-in-law.  
  
meanwhile,bridget had arrived at her mother's house and entered through the back door since she didn't want to make a lot of noise in case her mom was sleeping, because bridget is a sweet,compassionate girl who wouldn't get pregnant by her son-in-law. but anyways...  
  
"mom?"she called. no one was downstairs but she heard the television faintly from upstairs, and she hadn't seen rick's car in the driveway, so she figured that brooke would be upstairs lounging in bed, or had fallen asleep with the tv on. she made her way up the long, slightly winding staircase, as her mother and husband laid in the bed spooning or some other crap like that. bridget walked down the hall,since brooke had the master bedroom at the end of the hallway, and the carpet silenced her footsteps so the cheating bastards didn't hear her. she got to the door and heard brooke giggle,figuring that she was laughing at whatever show she was watching,and opened the door.  
  
and her heart dropped.  
  
she saw her husband lying on the bed, shirtless,with her mother's head on his chest. she couldn't even speak. deacon was the first to notice her,since brooke was in her own little world on deacon's chest, which would probably be sexy if his mother-in-law weren't laying on it. brooke noticed his expression and sat up.  
  
"bridget! oh,oh my god!"she said,getting out of bed and going over to her. "bridget,honey, i'm so sorry!" bridget just stared at her and did the first thing that popped into her head-hauling off and slapping brooke in the face. tears started to pour from her blue-green eyes.  
  
"how could you do this to me?!"she yelled as deacon stood up and walked over to join brooke.  
  
"baby,listen to me, we never meant for this to-"  
  
"oh,bullshit deacon! don't you even TALK to me!"bridget yelled glaring daggers at both of them. "you have both betrayed me in ways i never thought were possible! i should have known something was up when you all of a sudden started liking him,then making him head of promotions!"  
  
"bridget,bridget PLEASE, we never meant to hurt you!"  
  
"oh, so you just fucked because you love me."she said sarcastically. brooke cried a small river out of her green eyes, and clutched her stomach. bridget looked down and saw the large bump in her mother's stomach. she put it all together. "you're pregnant? THAT'S why you went up to ojai and THAT'S why you've gained all that weight because you're PREGNANT WITH DEACON'S BABY?!"she roared. brooke could barely choke out anything and deacon just stood there looking sad and guilty with his head down.  
  
"i'm...sorry."brooke managed to get out between sobs. by now,the carpet around her was getting wet.  
  
"you both disgust me. i can't believe i ever trusted either of you with anything!"  
  
"bridget-"deacon started.  
  
"so,are you in love?"she asked out of the blue. brooke looked up with her red-lined eyes then looked at the ground. bridget looked at deacon who also avoided her gaze. "i can't believe this. I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!!"she screamed,starting to cry again. "did you forget that you're pregnant by the man who put the family on speaker-phone when he took my virginity?!" she said, and ran out of brooke's room.  
  
"bridget,wait,PLEASE!"brooke yelled behind her.  
  
"brooke,just let her go." deacon said.  
  
"no, i have to stop her, i have to make her understand!"she said because brooke was delusional and thought that a long talk over a cup of tea would fix the fact that she was pregnant by her daughter's husband. she followed bridget out of the room,and ran down the stairs to grab bridget's arm as she got to the landing before the last small flight of stairs(if you remember how brooke's house looks,you know what i'm talking about). bridget whipped around and glared at her.  
  
"if you don't want me to slap you again,brooke, i suggest you let me go."she said,snatching her arm away.  
  
"just let me explain-"  
  
"explain what?! the child you are carrying is not only my brother or sister but my step child as well,do you understand how SICK that is?!?!"brooke couldn't even get any words out she was crying so hard. "yeah,brooke,cry. cry yourself to death for all i care. you are EVERYTHING that stephanie ever said about you! a whore and a slut!"bridget said acidly.  
  
"bridget PLEASE!"  
  
"you know what,brooke? whatever that kid is,boy or girl, you better name it bridget because you will NEVER see me again!"she said,going down the rest of the stairs.  
  
"bridget,no! i am your mother-"  
  
"mother? mother?! i have no mother! no,stephanie forrester is my mother,because of everything she's ever done,she'd never hurt me the way you did! brooke logan, you are DEAD to me!"bridget screamed, and stormed out of the house.  
  
"no, bridget..."brooke wailed,clutching her stomach,which had started cramping severly,and sank to the floor.  
  
bridget climbed into her car, flung her purse in the passenger seat,and slammed the door close so hard she was surprised that the glass didn't break. she started it up,but paused. the last time she had gotten behind the wheel when she was so angry she had gotten into a car crash. but things were much different now. she knew how to drive,and she wasn't gonna let them affect her. she pulled off, and drove to an empty parking lot and cried her eyes out. she cried until it hurt to breathe and she had to hold herself to keep it all together. about 30 minutes later,she had gone through her box of kleenex and decided to start the rest of her life. 


	3. Bridget takes control

A/N-thanks to all who reviewed, and here's the next chap! chap 4 will prolly be the last.  
  
  
  
after bridget wiped her eyes and looked in the mirror, she pulled out and started down the road. as she stopped at a red light,she called connor and put the phone back on the base because you're not supposed to drive and talk on the phone at the same time. the phone rang and he answered.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"connor,it's bridget."  
  
"hi,bridget,how are you?"bridget scoffed and decided not to answer that question. "bad day,huh?"  
  
"you don't wanna know. anyway,that's not what i called you about."  
  
"oh? what's up?"  
  
"i need to talk to you about getting a divorce."she said as she pulled onto the freeway.  
  
"y-you are? are you serious?"connor stammered.  
  
"i don't think you can get more serious than this. but anyway, can you get started on the paper work?"  
  
"yeah,absolutely. but what about deacon? from what i've seen he loves you and i can bet that he's going to contest the divorce-"  
  
"i can damn near guarantee that he won't. how soon can you have the papers drawn up?"  
  
"a week, maybe two."  
  
"well, i don't have a week,i need them NOW."  
  
"alright,i'll do what i can."  
  
"thank you."  
  
"bridget,are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"goodbye,connor."she said,and pressed the off button. "that's one thing down."  
  
bridget's next stop was forrester creations, she was hoping that there was something going on so that the rest of the family could be there,especially eric,ridge and stephanie. she went up to megan's desk.  
  
"hi bridget,how are you?" bridget rolled her eyes,'why do people keep asking me that?' she thought.  
  
"is my dad here?"  
  
"yeah, so's the rest of the family except for kristen. they're in your dad's office."  
  
"thanks."she said, making her way down the hall to eric's office and opening the door. thorne,eric,stephanie,ridge and taylor were sitting around talking and drinking some coffee.  
  
"oh,bridget."eric said smiling.  
  
"are you guys busy? cause i can come back later-"  
  
"nonsense,bridget,come on in."stephanie said. bridget came in and shut the door behind her. eric opened his arms to her,and even though she tried to fight it,she burst into tears the minute his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"oh,daddy!"  
  
"bridget,honey,what's wrong?"  
  
"i went to see my mom today because i hadn't seen her in a while since she got back from the spa,and i went up to her room and she was lying in bed with deacon,and she's pregnant with his baby!" she said sobbing into her father's arm.  
  
"oh,honey,i'm so sorry."eric said,rubbing her back. stephanie held out her arms and hugged bridget,too.  
  
"that no-good little slut, i can't believe how low she could sink! i can't believe she would do that, to her own daughter!!" bridget wiped her eyes with some tissue that taylor gave her.  
  
"i'll be back,guys. i left something in brooke's office,and i'll never set foot in there again,so i shouldn't be gone long."  
  
"honey,are you sure? i could go get whatever you need for you."  
  
"no,it's okay,dad. i'll get it myself."she said,smiling weakly. she left and closed the door, but left it open a crack behind her. megan was coming down the hall carrying a clipboard. she looked at bridget's face and was immediately concerned.  
  
"bridget, what's wrong?"she said,going over to her.  
  
"it's nothing megan."  
  
"yes,it is. bridget,i've been working here for a long time and i consider you guys family. if i can help you,i'd like to try."bridget sighed. it was true.  
  
"i-oh,well, you'll find out anyway. my m-brooke is pregnant with deacon's baby."  
  
"oh. well, how did she tell you?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"how did she tell you that she was pregnant? because i'll tell you, it was tearing them apart inside and-"  
  
"you KNEW about this?"bridget said,getting angry all over again.  
  
"well, yes, but i swear,they wanted to tell you and-" bridget reared back and punched megan square in the face. the clipboard flew out of her hands and she went through the door,landing in front of the forresters making them jump and turn around.  
  
"megan?"eric said."bridget!" bridget turned and started making her way to brooke's office. she swung opened the door,going through the drawers for the books she had let her mother borrow, any and everything she could find that belonged to her. she looked up on her desk and stared at the photo of the two of them. she reached in the back of the frame,pulled the picture out,and tore her side off. she crumpled her half up and put it in the garbage,grabbed all of her stuff and left. she took her things out to the car and dumped them in,but she wasn't finished yet. she went back inside forrester,and went to her dad's office.  
  
"bridget, you almost broke megan's nose!"eric said.  
  
"i'm sorry dad." she said, ignoring the bloody mess in a chair that was megan. "but listen, i need you to get jonathan and kristen over here,and i'm gonna call rick and connor."  
  
"honey,for what?"stephanie asked.  
  
"just call them,please? i'll tell you all everything when they arrived."bridget said, getting her cell phone and calling rick.  
  
"yeah,budge?"  
  
"rick,i need you to get over to forrester right now."  
  
"what,is there a meeting? is ridge pulling something?"  
  
"no, just get over here now,please."  
  
"alright,budge, i'm on my way."he said,and hung up. she called connor and told him the same thing.  
  
"alright,jonathan is on his way."eric told her.  
  
"okay, great. everything's coming together just fine."she said,smiling. when everyone got there, she moved everyone to the board room.  
  
"bridget," thorne started,"what are you doing?"  
  
"just trust me,thorne." when everyone had arrived,they all sat down,as bridget remained standing and began to talk.  
  
"now, i'm glad that everyone could come,sorry to interrupt your day,but this is about the future of forrester creations. now, i know you're all confused as to why you're here,but trust me, it'll be worth it. now as painful and embarassing as this is,you'll all find out anyway,so i'll just tell you. today i found out that my mother is pregnant with my-deacon's baby." everyone looked at her,shocked and wide eyed, you could've heard a pin drop.  
  
"trust me,i felt 10 times worst when i found them together. but that's not what this is about. rick, the new baby and i will recieve 51% of the company and it's profits whenever brooke either dies,or retires,whichever one comes first. but i don't think that she deserves to run this company. she is a trashy woman who has ruined the good name of forrester and she needs to be stopped. i propose that rick and i transfer the majority of the shares over to you,so that ridge can run forrester,and rick can have a stake in the company like he wants. i'm gonna be a doctor,so when i come around it'll just be for meetings and to see how everyone's doing. so,what do you think?"  
  
"bridget,are you sure? you're talking about your future here."kristen said.  
  
"budge, i know you're mad at mom,i am too,but really, you wanna do this?"  
  
"yes. brooke does not deserve to run this company,she's not even a forrester,but WE are."  
  
"more importantly, CAN we do that? connor?"  
  
"well,rick, if you do wish to trade stock with your father and ridge, it's irreversible. but you can do it."  
  
"done. what do i sign?"bridget said.  
  
"i don't have those types of papers with me, i had no idea you'd be doing this."  
  
"when can you get the papers?"rick said after a lengthy bit of silence.  
  
"i can get the right away."  
  
"good. now,what about you jonathan? do you need to get any papers drawn up?"  
  
"some, only so that your father can sign them but other than that,no,not really. this is your stock and your decision. i'm just here to oversee it and have it notarized."  
  
"alright then,i'll just go over to my office and get the papers from when you were going to sign over some of your stock to ridge." connor replied grabbing his coat and briefcase and heading for the door.  
  
"thank you,both of you,so much."bridget said,smiling her first real smile of the day as the lawyers left. about a half an hour later jonathan and connor had returned with the papers that bridget,rick,ridge and eric signed,and it was done.  
  
"forrester creations is back where it belongs," bridget started,"with all the forresters."  
  
A/N-ah,call me a wishful thinker,but i want forrester back where it belongs,dammit!!! erm...well i know i coulda finished it with this chap or the last,but i figured we'd see what happens to brooke,deacon and bridget in the future,which could mean the next day,week,month or the next 6 years!! mwa-ha ha haaaa!!  
  
if this sux,it's ok,i don't mind,lol. 


End file.
